


It Was the Light In Your Heart

by Kasairuka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasairuka/pseuds/Kasairuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are much more than the sins you've committed. It was the light in your heart that has proven as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was the Light In Your Heart

You gave me love when I needed you to

and accepted mine till it was all that you knew.

Yet it seems my love is less than deserved

for your strength and kindness brings a joy that’s unheard.

You’re my heart, my soul, my blood, and my life.

It’s with you in this madness whom I need in this strife.

Your nurture is wanted more than on that date

when you held out a hand showing me to our fate.

You knew freedom existed, yet to no avail.

Life took all the dreams that you had entailed.

I hope you forgive me for all that was lost

before we last met in a tower of frost.

The nights I had spent without you can’t measure

to the pain I have cause you due to my ill pleasure.

I will fight with you, bleed for you until all is pure.

Take my hand once again, let me be your new cure.

Let me be your light to guide you where we’re safe.

All I ask is for you to live life to your grave.

No argument, temperament can lead to downfall.

We are friends to the core.

I love you, Jellal.

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail and the characters in the manga are not my creations.
> 
> The tacky poem is...


End file.
